Hasta que sea más fuerte
by Suki90
Summary: Post-BotW - Verdaderamente, Link era alguien especial, una joya entre las joyas. No había nadie que pudiese igualar aquel puro corazón y noble sentir del joven hyliano que cargaba el alma del héroe legendario.


**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por NINTENDO, Aonuma y sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Juego:** Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild  
 **Título:** Hasta que sea más fuerte

* * *

El tranquilo y azulado cielo que hasta hace unas cuantas horas acompañó a los jóvenes héroes de Hyrule en su emprenda de reconstruir lo que alguna vez pudieron llamar hogar, ahora se encontraba repleto de un sin fin de negras nubes que obstruían la vista de las estrellas que estaban próximas a salir.

Las gotas de la torrencial lluvia que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos aumentó su fuerza, golpeaban sin piedad ni misericordia el rostro del joven que ahora corría bajo su manto. Esto, por supuesto, no parecía importarle mucho a él; hasta podría decirse que le beneficiaba, pues en contadas ocasiones se le vio limpiando sus mejillas y ojos con la mano.

Link era un joven conocido por muchos como el caballero silencioso, alguien que no emitía ni una sola palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. También entre murmullos terminaban coronándolo como la escolta de piedra, pues en ningún momento se le vio emular algún tipo de emoción.

Ciertamente una proeza digna de admirar, pues no todos eran bendecidos por las diosas con dichas habilidades que permitían controlar sus emociones. Pero es bien sabido, que las apariencias engañan. Que no todo lo que nuestros mortales ojos ven es lo que aparenta ser.

Ese, era el caso de Link.

Si bien dicha habilidad para controlar sus emociones hacía ver al héroe como alguien de personalidad fría en su totalidad... la verdad es que ésta era todo lo contrario. Quien conociera realmente a Link, sabría describirlo a la perfección sin ningún margen de error.

La verdadera personalidad del héroe de Hyrule era totalmente opuesta a la que uno como caballero debía tener, pues él era un joven sensible, de nobles sentimientos, muy tranquilo. Que la incontrolable amenaza del Cataclismo, y su papel de héroe legendario lo obligasen a tomar otra postura, era una historia completamente diferente. Y aunque ahora la pérdida de su memoria afectara un poco su forma de ser, ésta iba en ocasiones llegaba a emerger.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

El joven que junto a la princesa salvó a Hyrule, ahora se encontraba apoyando sus brazos y frente en el inmenso y grueso tronco de uno de los tantos árboles que ahí había, el cual al mismo tiempo le brindaba protección de la torrencial lluvia que ahora caía.

No obstante, algo parecía sucederle.

— Tranquilízate... —susurró mientras intentaba controlar su respiración al mismo tiempo que el ardor de sus ahora cerrados ojos.

" _Me pregunto si el Maestro Link está enamorado de la Princesa Zelda"_

 _"Te amo..."_

Sintiendo una enorme punzada en su corazón, el joven caballero negó fuertemente con la cabeza, tratando de calmar su acelerado palpitar— Tranquilízate, olvida... sigue con tu plan... No vuelvas a caer, o la lastimarás...

— ¿Link...?

Los azulados ojos del joven hyliano finalmente se abrieron de par en par al escuchar su nombre en la voz de la única persona que siempre lograba hacer que su corazón latiese con fuerza, pero que ahora no sabía bien cómo definir.

Con algo de reticencia, Link terminó mirando por sobre su hombro, siendo entonces capaz de ver a la joven rubia de mirada turquesa detrás suyo. El semblante que adornaba el rostro de la bella doncella indicaba una inmensa preocupación, así como algo de temor.

Tal y como se sentía él en ese preciso instante.

Buscando que ella no viera aquel débil lado de su persona, el caballero desvió su mirada de la princesa.

— Link, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Zelda, preocupada.

Tratando de mantener su voz tranquila, el joven héroe se tomó unos segundos para responder— No es nada...

— De ser así no habrías salido de la cueva de la forma en la que lo hiciste —soltó la princesa mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. A pesar de aquel tono serio de su voz, él sabía que Zelda tan sólo estaba preocupada por él—. Por favor, dime...

— De verdad, princesa... no es nada —le respondió Link, alejando finalmente su cuerpo del gran árbol. Pocos segundos después, alzó su brazo y limpió lo mucho o poco que tuviera de suciedad en el rostro antes de girarse hacia la bella joven a la que servía, esperando que esta creyera en sus palabras.

Sin embargo, siendo la princesa tan inteligente y tan observadora como lo era, ésta no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño. Claro está que ese gesto no denotaba molestia, sino angustia y preocupación. Ella sabía que su querido caballero no estaba bien, que sólo ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo esa dura máscara que insistía en usar.

Dejando que el silencio hablara por ella, Link optó por no insistir más en el tema. Sabía que la doncella no descansaría hasta sacarle la verdad, por lo que era mejor desviar la atención de ésta. Así que, quitándose la pequeña capucha que traía sobre sus hombros, el joven héroe se acercó a Zelda y se la puso sobre su cabeza, buscando así protegerla de la lluvia aunque fuera un poco.

— Está empapada... no debió salir tras de mi —la reprendió levemente el caballero, aunque realmente no sonase ni se viese como tal, pues éste permitió que una pequeña sonrisa surcase sus labios.

Tal gesto lo único que hizo fue estrujar el corazón de la princesa. Odiaba esto. Zelda detestaba que Link no expresase su sentir cuando era necesario. Estaba bien que se mantuviera callado si eso lo hacía sentir más cómodo después de tanto tiempo, pero... no era necesario hacerlo todo el tiempo...

Él siempre era tan amable... tan gentil, incluso con ella que no lo merecía después de cómo lo trató en un principio. Verdaderamente, Link era alguien especial, una joya entre las joyas. No había nadie que pudiese igualar aquel puro corazón y noble sentir del joven hyliano que cargaba el alma del héroe legendario.

Por eso es que se enamoró de él. Por eso lo amaba tanto...

Amor...

De pronto, y sin aviso alguno, un reciente recuerdo golpeó la mente de Zelda. Uno que probablemente tenía la respuesta al extraño actuar de su compañero de viaje, escolta y amigo.

* * *

 _Con su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de Link, la princesa Zelda se permitió llorar aunque fuera un poco más. Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de antaño aún la hacían derramar una infinidad de lágrimas, pues estos eran el recuerdo latente de su fallo..._

 _Si bien ella entendía y apreciaba las palabras de su fiel caballero y amigo, esta no podía evitar seguir culpándose por su ineptitud._

 _— Ya no llore, princesa..._

 _— No puedo evitarlo, Link... ¡Les fallé a todos! —expresó Zelda entre llantos, apretando sus puños sobre el pecho de él._

 _Acariciando con lentitud sus cabellos, el caballero se permitió refutar la opinión de su princesa— Todos están conscientes del esfuerzo que usted... hizo para despertar su poder —expresó Link, intentando hacer uso de los pocos recuerdos que recobró._

 _— Aun así, ese esfuerzo no fue suficiente. No pude salvar sus vidas... —volvió a sollozar la princesa, apretando un poco más su rostro contra él. Sin embargo, segundos después esta alzó su vista hacia la de Link, quien le dedicaba una preocupada y triste mirada—. Lo único que pude hacer... fue salvarte a ti —recordó ella, dejando que más lágrimas se formara en sus ojos—. Soy de lo peor..._

 _"No diga eso" quiso decirle él, sin embargo las palabras no fueron capaces de salir de sus labios, como siempre. Estaba muy acostumbrado a no hablar tanto, aún con Zelda, y eso a veces era contraproducente, porque ella podía pensar que le estaba dando la razón._

 _Por lo que, haciendo uso de esa conclusión, Link únicamente negó con la cabeza, dejándole ver así a Zelda que él no estaba de acuerdo con aquella declaración que hizo de su persona._

Dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa, Zelda posa una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Link _— A veces siento, que no merezco que seas tan bueno conmigo después de lo mal que te traté en un inicio. Seguro debiste odiarme..._

 _— Yo jamás podría odiarla, princesa..._

 _— Pero..._

 _— No tendré todos mis recuerdos, pero... estoy seguro de que jamás llegué a odiarla..._

 _Dicha declaración tan sólo provocó que más lágrimas se formaran en los ojos de la princesa y rodaran por sus mejillas casi de inmediato. Aquella visión estrujó el corazón de Link._

 _Siendo sinceros, el joven caballero no sabía si lo que decía o hacía lograba realmente levantar el ánimo de su princesa, o si tan sólo terminaba empeorando las cosas. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro... era de su deber radicaba en estar a su lado, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias._

 _Debido a aquel pensamiento y aquella enorme angustia que el estado de la princesa le provocaba, el cuerpo de Link actuó por sí sólo, logrando así que sus labios se posaran sobre la frente de la bella heredera del reino que tenía entre sus brazos._

 _Tal acción fue realmente sorpresiva tanto para Zelda como para Link, pues no pasó mucho tiempo para que éste se separara lo más que pudiera del cuerpo de la princesa. Con gran velocidad, el espadachín terminó por desviar su mirada y se disculpó varias veces con la joven. Su mayor defensa fue que su mente y cuerpo lo traicionaron._

 _La reacción de su escolta personal fue tan... única, que Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla por aquella situación. Era raro verlo así._

 _— Gracias, Link... por ser tan bueno conmigo._

 _Intentando olvidar el abochornarte hecho de que sus mejillas aún estaban teñidas de un suave tono carmín, Link posó su mirada sobre la de su princesa. Obviando el fuerte y rápido palpitar de su corazón, el de ojos azules asintió con lentitud, indicándole así a Zelda que no tenía nada que agradecer._

 _Tras aquella silenciosa conversación, los jóvenes héroes finalmente se perdieron en la mirada del otro, logrando así que el mundo dejase de existir para los dos. Ahora el único sonido que estaba presente en aquella cueva era el del crujir de la madera que poco a poco se iba agrietando._

 _Haciendo caso omiso de cualquier otro sonido que los instara a prestarle atención, ambos jóvenes fueron acercándose lentamente hacia el otro al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Ahora no sólo podían sentir la cercanía de sus rostros, sino también la de sus respiraciones chocando entre sí._

 _Sin aplazarlo más, la unión de sus labios finalmente se produjo. Aquel pequeño contacto desató una leve corriente eléctrica en ellos que los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Así mismo, ahora eran capaces incluso de percibir como es que sus corazones latían al unísono, como si fueran uno solo._

 _El rose fue pequeño y suave, inocente... tal y como se esperaría de un par de jóvenes que poco habían disfrutado de la dicha del amor. Aquel tímido beso los transportó a un mundo paralelo en el que sólo existían ellos dos, en donde no había maldad, en donde la muerte y la soledad no existían._

 _Sólo ellos._

 _Buscando recuperar un poco del oxígeno que sus pulmones estaban perdiendo, la joven princesa se separa levemente del caballero— Te amo... —susurró Zelda con suavidad._

 _Y fueron aquellas palabras las que trajeron de vuelta a Link de aquel mundo paralelo en donde se encontraba. Con algo de brusquedad, el joven caballero se alejó abruptamente de la princesa de Hyrule, marcando así una clara distancia entre ambos._

 _— ¿L-Link…? —fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Zelda ante aquella repentina acción. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _Con ojos temblorosos el legendario héroe de Hyrule optó por ponerse de pie. Evitando a toda costa conectar sus ojos con los de ella, Link tomó rápidamente su capucha hyliana y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva._

 _— ¿L-Link? ¿A d-dónde vas? —cuestionó Zelda, preocupada por el accionar su escolta._

 _Ante la pregunta de su princesa, Link no pudo evitar detenerse por un momento— Iré a buscar un poco de leña... No tardo —respondió él, aún sin poder verla a la cara. Tras eso, retomó su camino._

 _— ¡Pero está lloviendo a cántaros!_

 _— Descuide. Volveré pronto —y dicho eso se fue, oyendo únicamente como la princesa lo llamaba desde adentro en un vano intento de detenerlo._

* * *

Tras recordar aquella confundida expresión que su caballero le permitió ver, la princesa de Hyrule no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarse a sí misma para darse un poco de protección ante la extrañada mirada del joven de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué fue tan tonta…?

¿Cómo se permitió ese actuar? ¿Por qué no se controló? Ahora por su culpa Link se encontraba en aquella situación. Al no tener todos sus recuerdos, y por ende muchos de sus sentimientos e ideas del pasado… era simplemente normal que aquello lo hubiese puesto mal.

Bien lo dijo Impa, su deber era guiarlo, ayudarlo a recordar quién era él en su totalidad de forma paulatina. Ah pero no, su débil mente y corazón no fueron capaces de entender aquella importante misión. Cayeron fácilmente ante la oportunidad de probar lo que hacía un siglo no pudo siquiera intentar...

 _— ¡Qué tonta e inútil mujer soy!_

Link, quien tan sólo se limitó a observar a su princesa, se percató rápidamente de cómo es que el cuerpo de Zelda había comenzado a titiritar. Con la clara intención de hacerla volver a su refugió, el joven de ojos azul cielo posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— Será mejor que-…

— Oh Link, perdóname… —soltó Zelda de pronto, interrumpiéndolo.

Sorprendido por aquella súbita disculpa, Link no puede evitar parpadear varias veces, confundido— ¿Por qué… se disculpa? —cuestionó él, alejando al mismo tiempo su mano del hombro femenino.

— Porque… por mi culpa… estás así —respondió Zelda, finalmente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos—. Por culpa de mi debilidad, de mi poco control sobre mi persona… te puse en una situación incómoda… ¡Lo siento…!

Link simplemente se quedó en silencio, observando cómo es que la joven princesa sufría por culpa de su accionar.

Nuevamente la incertidumbre lo comía por dentro. ¿Qué es lo que debía decirle? ¿Qué cosa podría él responder para que ella se liberara de la responsabilidad que ella misma se imponía?

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, los cuales a la princesa le parecieron eternos, el joven espadachín volvió a posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la fémina.

— Princesa, usted no tiene nada de qué disculparse —comenzó él, tratando de sonar lo más comprensivo posible.

No obstante, su princesa siempre había sido demasiado terca— No Link, es que no entiendes... —insistió—. A lo largo de estos cien años sola, e incluso más, algo en lo más profundo de mi ser te anhelaba con gran fuerza. Tras haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos, de alguna forma esperaba que... tu sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero Ganon nos separó sin piedad alguna, por lo que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte cómo te sentías...

Link tan sólo permaneció callado, viéndola fijamente.

— Sin embargo, yo sabía... estaba totalmente consciente de que cuando despertaras serías otra persona. Que no serías el mismo Link, quien no solo fue mi escolta personal sino mi amigo... el joven que más amé en éste mundo —declaró ella, sintiendo un enorme dolor en su pecho—. ¡Y a-aún...! ¡Y aún así... me aproveché de ti...! Al buscar satisfacer a mis sentimientos te lastimé... ¡De verdad soy de lo peor...!

Link, quien tan sólo permaneció callado al escuchar a la princesa clavarse mil y un dagas a la vez, finalmente se permitió actuar.

Con algo de dudas en un principio, el joven héroe al final optó por envolver a su princesa entre sus brazos, dándole refugio de aquella helada brisa que corría.

Tal acción sorprendió a la joven rubia, por supuesto— Link... —susurró Zelda contra su hombro.

— Por favor, no diga eso... —pidió Link mientras apretaba el agarre—. De la forma más humilde le pido que ya no se haga daño con esas palabras.

— Pero...

— Yo, de verdad agradezco que se preocupe tanto por mí —expresó Link, interrumpiéndola—. Sin embargo, usted no alberga culpa en esto. Soy yo... quien debe expresar sus más sinceras disculpas.

Ante aquella declaración, Zelda no pudo evitar parpadear repetidamente— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque fueron mis acciones... las que la orillaron a tal situación. De no ser por mi, usted no hubiera caído. Se habría mantenido firme ante su deber —le explicó Link, separándole levemente de él—. Si alguien alberga culpa en este momento, soy yo... y le pido perdón.

— No Link... tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

Link no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa— Es muy amable de su parte el no querer... que cargue con esto, pero no obviemos lo obvio, princesa —pidió él, limpiando con su dedo una de las tantas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Zelda.

— Link...

— Si he de ser sincero... lo que pasó me abrumó un poco —expresó él, desviando levemente la mirada ante la vergüenza. Pocos segundos después volvió a posar su vista sobre ella—. Sin embargo, el motivo de mi accionar no tuvo necesariamente que ver con... eso.

Ante aquella revelación, los ojos de Zelda temblaron levemente, como si quisieran derramar nuevamente un río de lágrimas.

— Escuche. Desde la primera vez que escuché su voz tras despertar... algo dentro de mi me dijo que tenía que encontrarla. La necesidad de verte era inmensa —explicó Link, sin darse cuenta que de un momento a otro terminó tuteándola—. Y cuando finalmente pude hacerlo... fui capaz de sentir una gran calidez inundar mi corazón.

—...

— Sin embargo, no quería acelerar las cosas... por tu bien y por el mío. Pues no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Quería... averiguar más sobre estos sentimientos que están dentro de mi —expresó él, posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho—. Sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos, pero quiero esperar a comprenderme mejor... a no dudar de quién soy para no lastimarte —expresó él, haciendo un poco de énfasis en la situación en la que estaban ahora por un descuido suyo. Tras aquellas palabras, Link volvió a posar su mirada sobre la de ella, la cual estaba nuevamente algo acuosa—. Tal vez... cuando Hyrule sea un reino fuerte, cuando yo sea alguien más fuerte, seré capaz de seguir lo que mi corazón me dice que haga —expresó con determinación—. ¿Crees... que seas capaz de esperarme?

Con una cálida sonrisa, tan brillante como los rayos del sol, Zelda posó sus manos sobre la de Link— Esperé 100 años por tu regreso... Creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

Agradecido por la infinita paciencia que su princesa estaba teniendo con él, Link le dedicó una suave sonrisa— Gracias... —agradeció antes de zafar su mano del agarre de Zelda. Con mucha más calma, giró su rostro hacia el cielo—. Parece que la lluvia finalmente nos ha dado un respiro... ¿Te parece si volvemos? —preguntó él, nuevamente tuteándola y ofreciendo su brazo.

Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la joven de rubia cabellera asintió gustosa antes de tomar su brazo— Sí, vamos.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y sí~, aquí termina este one-shot. Siempre me he preguntado cómo reaccionaría Link ante una situación como esta, en donde ambos pasen esa frágil barrera que hay entre ellos y se permitan un beso. Digo, pongámonos a pensar que Linkie no recuerda bien su pasado, por lo que para mi sería normal que tuviera dudas, que no supiera si esos sentimientos que albergó alguna vez por ella los siente verdaderamente ahora.

No malinterpreten. De que la quiere la quiere, pero tampoco quiere dar paso apresurados, que estando él algo inseguro al final termine lastimando sus sentimientos gravemente.

Espero haya quedado bien. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorarlo, ¡díganme que encantada lo analizaré!

¡Saludos!


End file.
